Demountable wall systems, and particularly demountable wall systems using glass panels, are used in both residential and commercial settings. Compared to traditional, fixed wall systems, demountable wall systems include panels (e.g., glass panels, metal panels, wood panels, composite panels, polymer panels, concrete panels, fabric-covered acoustic panels, gypsum, etc.) that can be unmounted, relocated, and reinstalled at new locations relatively quickly, and thus provide increased design flexibility. The panels are also often interchangeable such that the wall system can be customized to the particular needs of the setting (e.g., panels can be swapped for panels with different finishing options, different material properties, etc.). Due to their flexibility, demountable wall systems can be used for a variety of different purposes when installed, including, but not limited to, sound control (acoustical protection), light and solar control, seismic control, safety, air and water resistance, thermal control, clean rooms, emergency egress and ingress, lockability (ability to lock rooms or spaces defined by the wall systems), etc.
Traditionally, demountable wall systems include a frame that is positioned within the area or setting to receive the wall system. The frame includes upper frame components, lower frame components, and/or side frame components depending on the particular shape or needs of the wall system. Lower frame components of traditional wall systems often define a channel to receive the glass panel, and a front of the channel has a lip. To install the glass panel, the glass panel is lifted into the channel of the upper frame component such that the panel can clear the lip of the lower frame component, pushed backwards, and then lowered into the channel of the lower frame component. As such, the channel of the upper frame component must have a sufficient depth to accommodate the lifting and lowering action during installation as well as retain the glass panel on the frame after installation.
Because the panels are often heavy and the installation requires relatively complex movements in a limited space, installation of the glass panels is not easy, and panels may become damaged if improperly installed. Uninstalling the panel is likewise relatively difficult to perform. Moreover, after installation, a gap may exist between a top of the glass panel and the base of the channel of the upper frame component, which may lead to substandard performance of the wall system due to improper sealing, misaligned or angled panels, etc. Additionally, traditional demountable wall systems are unable to account for any variations in surfaces on which the system is mounted such as warped or slated floors and/or walls, unlevel or non-parallel floors and/or ceilings, etc.
Furthermore, in some cases, it can be time-consuming to join two frame components where they meet in a way that has an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Frame components may be joined in various configurations, such as an end-to-end configuration (where frame components are joined through a butt joint or other suitable end to end joint) or a corner configuration (where frame components are joined at an angle from as small as 0.1 degrees to up to 359.9 degrees to form a corner). The term “corner” is understood to mean any joining angle in which the longitudinal axes of both components are not arranged substantially parallel to one another, and the term “straight” or “butt” joint is understood to mean any joining arrangement in which the longitudinal axes of both components are arranged substantially parallel to one another. As such, there is a need for demountable wall systems that are easy to install and customize in various joined configurations.
Additionally, in certain cases, it may be preferable to use a sliding door with the demountable wall system to conserve space compared to a conventional swinging door. The use of a sliding door, however, may not provide a suitable sound barrier for the enclosure because the sliding door is typically not snugly fitted against and/or within the door opening. As a result, there is also a need to provide an improved sliding door design that can be used with the demountable wall systems while minimizing the impact on the quality of the sound barrier provided by the demountable wall system.